Wonderful
by Athena356
Summary: MVA... 2 children left need to know that it will all be wonderful again..please r/r
1. Trauma 1

AN: hey, you all know I don't own these characters. If I did, why would I be posting this here. I should probably but a disclaimer on all my fics, but can we just say that I don't own them here and let that be all? Don't sue me, I have no money...ok, I have some, but my parents would kill me. So just don't.   
  
Also, I'm 15, I am no medical genius. I have very little medical knowledge, in fact. So bear with me. Oh, and the song is Everclear, "wonderful". My new favorite song. Ok, here goes...oh yeah, and copyright 2001, it's all mine, though fairly reminiscent of one ER episode...remember Robbie and Julia?   
  
  
"We've got an MVA coming in! Semi vs. minivan. 3 majors 2 minors, ETA 2 minutes!"   
  
The ER staff at Cook County General snapped into action. They grabbed gloves and ran to the ambulance bay. Some made a futile attempt to shield themselves from the cold Chicago wind with their thin white lab coats. The three ambulances pulled up and the EMTs threw open the doors.  
  
"Male, 36. multiple lacerations to the face and abdomen. Left femeral artery and achilles tendon severed. Started a line in the field. Gave 1 amp of epi. Pulse is weak, BP 100 over 70."  
  
"I got it!" Carter screamed. "What's open?"   
  
"Go to trauma 1!"  
  
"Trauma one it is! Let's move! Abby, you're with me." Abby and Carter wheeled him into the trauma room, Chuni following close behind. "On my count..1..2..3!" they moved the young man to the bed gently. "Get him on a moniter! Good breath sounds bilaterally. pupils.." Carter stopped shouting to hold up his little pen light. "Equal and reactive! Superficial face lacs from flying debris. Let's get this leg sewed up so we can stabilize him! How many units out?"   
  
Chuni held up the plastic container that was slowly filling with blood. Carter saw and said, "Looks ok, call the blood bank and get 2 units Oneg. Type and cross for four, just to be safe." Carter looked at Abby who was finishing up the leg. She tied off the femeral artery until they could get him up to surgery. She nodded and Carter resumed his yelling. "Page the OR, let's get him up there!"  
  
Chuni grabbed the phone and dialed as Carter and Abby wheeled the man into the elevator. As she was pressing the button, Abby noticed that the white sheets were staining. "Carter, he's bleeding out!" She held up the plastic container which could no longer hold all of the blood flowing from his body.  
  
"Let's go, back to trauma 1! No time to go up. Chuni, tell the OR we're not coming yet! We need to re-stabilize him! BP's back down to...damn, down to 90 over 66. Pulse weak and threading. Get 1 unit O2 and bag him. We need to intubate! Good breath sounds on the left. No breath sounds on the right! His lung collapsed! We need to crack his chest. Rib spreader! Is the blood here yet?" Chuni nodded. "How many units in?"  
  
"2 in on the rapid infuser!" Abby answered.   
  
"Get one more in!"  
  
"He's losing blood faster than we can give it to him!"  
  
"He's not getting enough air! Pulse ox 50% on 100% O2. Get him on a ventilator!"   
  
"He's in V-fib!"  
  
"Get the paddles! Charge to 100!" Abby yelled.  
  
"Charged!"  
  
But before Abby could yell clear, the almost steady beep of the moniter turned to a high pitched whine. "Asystole!" Abby yelled.   
  
They stood, looking at the patient. "Sh*t! I'm calling it. Time of death 22:15!" Carter pulled off his gloves and grabbed a fresh pair to do the death kit. "Abby, can you hand me a death kit?" Abby stood, still staring. She made no move towards the shelves. "ABBY! A death kit, please!" She stared for a second more, then ran to the shelf and grabbed a death kit. Shaking, she handed it to Carter. "I think I'd better take care of this one." Carter said. "Go get a cup of coffee, Abby. Go...rest. In the lounge." She looked at him for a moment and then turned and walked without question to the lounge.


	2. Trauma 2

AN: hey, ok, this one won't be very acuurate, I needed a weird injury. Didn't work out too well, but I gotta get this chap done.  
  
  
"What do you have?" Mark asked.   
  
"Female, 33, shattered ribs on the left side, fractured pelvis. Multiple lacerations to the face and extremities. Couldn't start a line in the field. Had to intubate her. BP 107/78"  
  
"Ok, let's go to trauma 2! We need to stabilize her." Mark wheeled the gurney into the large room, practically pulling Dave away from Jing-Mei_(we'll be calling her Chen. It's shorter.)_ Dave had been flirting quite unsuccessfully. "On my count...1..2..3! Get a moniter, start an IV and a central line. I need the sternal saw!"  
  
"Roll her over! Check her back." Dave said, and he and Mark carefully did just that. Finding nothing but minor scratches, they turned her back over from her side to her back. "Vitals?"  
  
"110/79." Haleh answered.  
  
"Ok, BP rising, 3 of lidocaine. Pupils still fixed and dialated. Get that central line in! Where's the sternal saw?" Mark yelled. Haleh handed it to him and he grabbed it> He started cutting through her sternum a little faster than necessary, but not more recklessly than usual. "Chest cavity filling with blood. Get an ultrasound for the belly and get me some suction!" Malucci held the small tube and attempted to suck the blood away.   
  
"BP falling again! 98/63!" Haleh called.  
  
"where is all of this blood coming from?" Mark asked impatiently. Every time Malucci had the chest cavity somewhat clear, it filled again. Mark watched the bloodflow for a second and saw the source. "It's coming from the heart. Pericardium is torn, rib fragments in the left atrium!"  
  
"Moving into the left ventricle!" Malucci called out. "What do you want to do, Dr. Green?"   
  
"get some... some...what can we do? There are too many. They're too small. 2 of heparin to reduce clotting. Maybe that'll help. There's not much we can do, really. I don't...I've never seen this type of injury before." Mark admitted. It was one of the few times Mark ever lost his composure in the ER.   
  
"V-fib." Malucci sighed.   
  
"Internal paddles! Charge to 100. CLEAR!" Dave stuck the metal prong-like defibrulator into the cavity. the heart rate returned to normal. Suddenly the monitor began to beep irregularly. Malucci held up the paddles, but Mark shook his head.   
  
"The bone fragments are in her brain. And her coronary arteries. They are cutting off the flow of blood."  
  
"Can't we take them out?"  
  
"It wouldn't help. Malucci, they cut up her arteries pretty badly, and now some of them are going back to the heart. We can't do anything for her now. She's bleeding from every artery in her body. There's no possible way."  
  
"Dr. Green."  
  
"Malucci, we've done all we can. We have no other options."   
  
"You know she came in with two kids, right?"  
  
"I know. These things are hard. We have to give up on this one though. If I could do anything else, I would."  
  
"Asystole." Dave spit out the word as if it was choking him. The monitor whined and Dave glared at Mark. He turned and stormed out of the room, ripping off his gloves and going to change into a fresh pair of scrubs, leaving Mark to take care of the death kit. Haleh was already out of the room.   
  
"I'm calling it. Time of death 22:16." Mark said to no one in particular.


	3. 

AN: chs 1,2,+3 all start around the same point...they're pretty much simultaneous...   
  
  
Cleo and Jing-Mei walked into County with the other 2 victims of the crash, the daughters of the other victims. One was about 7 and one was 12. They walked into Exam 3 and got the girls settled in the 2 beds.   
  
"I'm Dr. Finch and this is Dr. Chen. We're going to be taking care of you. What did you hurt in the accident?"   
  
"My tummy hurts." The 7-year old announced, pointing in the general direction of her bellybutton.   
  
"Ok, we'll have to take a look at that. What's your name?"   
  
"Sarah Anne Thompson."   
  
"OK Sarah, I'll take a look. Roll up your shirt so I can see your stomach." Sarah pushed her shirt up to her ribcage as Cleo looked her over.   
  
"And what's your name?" Jing-Mei asked the older girl in a tone usually reserved for children a bit younger.   
  
"Jess. And I'm 12, not 4."  
  
"Sorry. What's wrong?"   
  
"I think I broke my wrist."   
  
"Alright, we'll get you some x-rays. I'll call someone to bring you up there." She wanted to be treated like an adult, then Jing-Mei would let her wait for transport. She didn't need to get some smartmouth kid talking back to her. But seeing the scared look on the girl's face, she shook her head. "Forget transport, I'll take you up there."  
  
"Come back soon, Jessie!" Sarah called.   
  
"I will, Sarah, I promise." Jing-Mei helped Jess into a wheelchair and took her up to radiology.   
  
"Dr. Cleo, is my mommy and daddy going to be OK?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah, I don't know how your mom and dad are doing. I can go find out, if you'd like."  
  
"Do you have to leave?"  
  
"No. I can stay here. This is Yosh." she motioned to the busy nurse, who waved. "Yosh, can you go check on Sarah's parents? The Thompsons."   
  
"David and Lisa? Sure. I'll be back soon." Yosh left the room and Sarah smiled at Cleo.   
  
"I hope my mommy and daddy are OK."   
  
"I'm sure the doctors are doing everything possible for them." But even as she said this, she heard the heart monitors in the nearby trauma rooms beeps turn to high pitched wails. One after the other, she heard the monitors stop, obviously turned off. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to smile.   
  
"Can I see them when Jessie comes back?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetie. We have to um...see. After an operation, people have to sleep to get better, so when Jessie gets back, they may still be asleep."  
  
"Can I see them when they wake up?" Cleo forced herself to nod slowly, knowing that David and Lisa Thompson weren't waking up.   
  
"You should get some rest too. I think your tummy's going to be OK. I'll get you some medicine for the pain, and you'll feel all better soon."   
  
"Dr Cleo?" Sarah had been reading the nametag on Cleo's lab coat while she examined her. "Thank you! I feel a lot better now. I'm going to take a little nap. Can you wake me up when Jessie gets here?"  
  
"OK Sarah." She smiled as Cleo tucked her into the bed. As Cleo walked out the door, Yosh came running towards her.   
  
"They..."   
  
"I know. Shhh...get her some tylenol and some ginger ale. She has a stomach ache, but it's not from the accident. She should be OK...and make sure she doesn't know about her mom and dad...not yet." Yosh nodded and went over to the drug lockup.   
  
A smile formed on Sarah's pixie-like round face as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
****  
  
I close my eyes when I go to bed and I think of angels who make me smile.   
  
I feel better when I hear them say 'everything will be wonderful someday'  
  
****  
  
AN: review please! I will write more quickly if I get more feedback!


End file.
